


Golden Boy (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Character study of Thor & their relationship through Loki's eyes.





	Golden Boy (Vid)

Title : Golden Boy 

Music : Golden Boy by Natalie Merchant

Length 4.11 Seconds

Character study of Thor & their relationship through Loki's eyes. Sense the jealousy , resentment & possibly love towards the Golden Boy.(Thor, Avengers Thor The Dark World). Edited October 2014 

Download in various sizes from [here](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/marvelvids.html) or watch it streamed [here](http://youtu.be/Tpq6F0UytiM)


End file.
